Revenge Not Taken
by huffleclaw22
Summary: Sometimes school-girl rivalries never end... not even after eighteen years. Hannah Abbott knows that atleast a girl can dream. Warnings: Angsty!Hannah, Evil!Millicent, mentally unstable nightmares...


**A/N: This is another fic that just popped into my head. JKR is the genius behind Potterverse, I own nothing!**

* * *

29 year old Hannah Abbott never expected to find herself in such a position; she was a wife, a mother of four children, and landlady of the Leaky Cauldron. Yet, here she was, standing on a dark ledge across from Millicent Bulstrode.

She had two choices, she could either kill the cowbitch from hell that had tried to make her Hogwarts years as miserable as humanly possible, or she could spare the poor wench.

"Do it then, if you're so sure that you can, put me out of my misery!" Millicent cackled into the dark air.

"I'd watch my words if I were you, you don't want to go saying something you'll regret!" Hannah yelled back through a sea of nothingness.

"What are you trying to prove, Hufflewhore?" Millicent screamed. Her large eyes looked as if they held a bright red gleaming in the darkness.

"You're asking for it, Slytherbitch!" Hannah cried. She whipped out both of their wands from behind her back and pointed them at her opponent.

Millicent cackled maliciously and began to dance in circles. "Just do it Abbott! Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! It's easy now, Avada Avada..Avada Kedavra!" she sang in a tone suggesting she was no longer right in the head at all.

Hannah sighed deeply and stood in a prideful stance. She was a member of Dumbledore's Army, and a fair dueler as well, she wasn't just the scared little Hufflepuff who Millicent used to tease anymore. "Do you want me to, Millicent?" she asked in a mocking tone of voice.

"YES! They'll catch me soon enough anyways, and I'll be sent back to Azkaban! Isn't this what you've wanted for eighteen years Abbott? Is this exactly as you dreamed it?" Millicent screeched in pure insanity.

"FINE!" Hannah roared so loud that she shocked even herself. She swished both wands wildly in the air, and soon enough, the pitch blackness was filled with red sparks swirling about in every direction.

It seemed as if no matter what spell she cast, Millicent would not budge or show the slightest signs of pain or distress, it was as if she was invincible. Hannah knew that there was one more spell...just one, the one that could end everything.

She thrust her own wand hard into her enemy's chest, throwing Millicent's wand over the ledge-where it landed in the deep ocean with a splash. Millicent just cackled louder, completely unphased.

Hannah swallowed hard, her throat dry. As much as she wanted to utter those two simple words, they simply wouldn't come out of her mouth. To say such a spell would be going against everything she knew as a Hufflepuff. She wasn't cut out for such a task, Hannah Bethany Abbott-Longbottom was many things, but she wasn't a murderer.

As much as she'd loathed Millicent as a girl, she couldn't bring herself to kill her. But-oh! How she wanted to... "Avada ked...avad kedava...ava ke..." she tried to say it, but before she'd managed it, her ears filled with a bloodcurdling shriek.

This shriek, Hannah soon discovered, belonged to herself. "Hannah! Hannie what...what is it? You alright love?" Neville's worried face was above her own in a matter of seconds.

"I-I...yes. I'm fine Nev, go back to sleep, it was a...er...really bad dream," she mumbled. She realized her throat really was dry, not just in her dream. There was no way she could tell Neville what she'd been dreaming about, it would scare him, and she didn't want to do that.

"Okay...see you in the morning...night," Neville rolled over and was snoring in seconds. Hannah closed her eyes again. This time, her terrifying dream was at it's end.

"Do it Abbott! Do me!" Millicent screeched.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Hannah screamed. This time, the blast was so powerful, that it knocked Millicent over the ledge with a bright flash of green light erupting from the tip of her wand.

Hannah sighed in relief as her eyes snapped open once more, revealing the darkness of the bedroom, she could hear Neville snoring beside her. She knew that she was not a murderer, 'she' being her real life self.

But the 'she' in her dreams, could kill Millicent as many times as she wanted. Some would call that twisted, but Hannah just called it revenge not taken. Atleast, not in reality...


End file.
